John and Sarah: Falling Softly
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: AU. How John McBain and Sarah Roberts came to be each other's everything... Unconventional couple? Yes. But hopefully, a story worth reading!
1. Collide

_**A John McBain and Sarah Roberts fan fiction… I had this random idea for months now and thought "write it! Why the heck not?" so I finally am. I love unconventional couples and think John looks best with blondes anyway! So here we go…**_

**1 - Collide**

Sarah had been awake for a good hour now, watching the sun come up over the tall skyscrapers in New York City. From her vantage point – chin resting on his chest – she could see the city really coming alive. She smelled the scent of bread baking in that little bistro downstairs and her stomach grumbled a bit. She would need to eat soon. She hadn't done so in at least a day. She was too wrapped up in everything– too tangled up in him to think about simple, mundane things like eating or sometimes, even breathing. He kept her breathless twenty-four seven.

_**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah**_

She felt him stirring and she smiled. She looked up at him and he gave her a little smile in return. "Morning, John," she said in an almost reverent whisper.

"Back 'atcha," he said and she couldn't resist crawling up on the bed a bit to give him a deep kiss. He smelled like aftershave and the scent that was distinctly him. She felt him come more awake and she lifted her trim, left leg, locking it around his waist. His fingers came up to her face and her cupped her cheeks as they kissed. Her heart was beating fast as his hands slid from her face to her bare back and still lower. He shifted her a bit and her blood thrummed as his fingers sluiced inside of her.

He got her off in one minute flat and she was panting as she flopped back on her pillow. "You, John, are in expert," she gasped out. His hand remained nestled in the soft curls of her womanhood.

"I try," he said with a smile. It was a little smile but it counted. Every moment counted with him because she honestly never knew when it was going to end. She was constantly waiting for him to walk out on her. He had made it clear from the beginning that he didn't do relationships, that he had closed himself off to them, especially after the debacle with Natalie.

Sometimes he could be open about his feelings about the whole thing, but mostly he wasn't. Sarah was the one who did most of the talking. And it was okay. But sometimes she really wanted to know what he was thinking. She really wanted to see his eyes light up with a look meant only for her.

But where he went, she followed. Not doing so would go against every instinct she had. She should walk away before falling any harder for him but it was impossible. He was going to leave her; she was sure of that. It would hurt like hell – like nothing she had ever felt, surely – but her walking away from him was simply not an option. She was too far gone for that now.

_**I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again**_

John surprised her with a kiss on the side of the face. She snuggled against him instinctively though he was not generally a snuggler. He didn't push her away though and for that, she was grateful.

"What's on the agenda for today?" John asked, resting his hands behind his head. His nipples were erect and she couldn't resist nipping one with her teeth. His hands immediately fisted in her hair and he growled. "Yeahhhh, that's it."

Sarah licked his nipple and then before moving to the other one, she offered him a look. "I say we stay in bed all day. I don't have to be to the club until six for sound check…" She captured the other nipple with her lips and John thumbed her small tits with his fingers.

She felt his erection against her taut stomach and she couldn't resist straddling him. His dick bumped against her entrance without actually penetrating her. "Say something," she said. "Room service, hot sex, maybe watching a dirty movie or two…"

John smirked. "You had me at room service," he joked. Sarah rubbed her pussy against his dick and he growled again. He grabbed her by either of her shoulders and pushed her down onto him, impaling her with his member.

She gasped as they began to rock in time. Finding their rhythm was effortless and immediate. In a way, it always had been. Since that first night when they'd tumbled into his motel room together. They were both drunk but not_ that_ drunk.

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide**_

She clamped down on him and he pounded into her again and again until they were riding an orgasmic wave to ecstasy. When they finally came crashing down, it was together. Her body collided against his and she collapsed onto his damp, sweaty chest.

"Come watch me perform at the club tonight?" Sarah asked. She watched his face. "Please."

He nodded. "Okay."

She smiled widely. An "okay" from John was as pleasant to her ears as an emphatic "yes!" would have been. He played it cool, noncommittal. He tried to keep distance between them and really anyone he came in contact with. But it was moments like these, when she had never felt closer to anyone in her whole life.

_**You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide**_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Performance

**2 – Performance**

_**(That First Night)**_

She was up on stage singing one of John's favorite David Bowie songs when he walked into the club. Yes, John liked David Bowie. A personal quirk of his that no other living soul knew about. He was a private man and there had never been anyone except his Caitlin that knew his little secret - _that he knew all the words to "Joe the Lion"._

He already knew when he took this assignment that he was too old for this crowd of twenty-something's. He had known that he would need an ally – someone he could use to his advantage - and he had, unbeknownst to her, pegged her as the one for the job. Sure she was Natalie's relative and probably hated him on her aunt's behalf but there was also a good chance that she would be also putty in his hands. Someone was filtering all manner of designer drugs through "Commons", this club where she performed nightly. He was going to nail them to the wall and Sarah Roberts would be his "in" to the underground world of New York City's hipster scene.

He slid into a seat at the bar and ordered a beer. Nothing fancy or imported. That wasn't his thing. He watched her under his eyelashes as she finished off her set. A crescendo of applause accompanied her big finish and he admitted to himself that she had a good voice. He wouldn't tell her that though if he could help it.

She gave a quick bow, announced the next band – one who called themselves "The Frozen Embryos", of all things – and then hopped off the stage. He already knew her routine was to come to the bar and grab a drink during the short intermission. She slid in at the end of the bar. He took a pull on his drink then and soon he heard her speak. "Ohmigod… John McBain?"

He looked up at her and feigned surprise, muted surprise because he wasn't into dramatics. "Hey, uh … Flash right?"

She shook her head as she swirled the gin in her glass. "Actually, it's just Sarah. I haven't been Flash since … well, for years now." She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "So what are you doing here? Llanview is kind of a drive."

John nodded. "Yeah. I'm staying in the city for a bit."

Sarah nodded in return. "This really doesn't seem like your scene."

"Oh, am I over-dressed?" He quipped in a low voice. He flicked the sleeve of his black leather jacket pointedly.

"Well, not exactly."

"Oh I'm too old then."

"No, it's just …. You don't seem like the type of person who would be into this kind of place."

"Are you fishing for some kind of explanation? Because there isn't one, I'm afraid. I have a place half a block away and decided I needed a drink."

"There are a ton of other bars around here."

John smirked. "You won't let this go, will you?"

"Fine. I guess I don't really care." She looked towards the stage. "I am up again. See ya around?"

"Maybe."

He watched her saunter back to the stage. She had a little swing in her hips now and John knew she knew that was he was watching the way her little ass swayed with each step. She was teasing him. By damned, Natalie's niece was teasing him and it wasn't a horrible thought. She was certainly easy enough on the eyes and he'd always been very attracted to blondes…

He shook his head. He had to get close to her, per the command of the Top Dog at Quantico, but sleeping with her was not on the agenda. Besides she was twenty-seven, if that. He was pushing forty-five. The age-difference was jarring and yet … He was intrigued…

He finished off his beer and on a whim, ordered another. He moved to lean against the door frame and watched her on stage. She was plucking the strings on an acoustic guitar now and her voice, as she crooned Billy Joel, was like honey to his eardrums.

She finished her last set and he watched her hop off the stage with a little less ease than before. She was a bit drunk. She must have liquored up some before he walked in.

He went back over to the bar and ordered a tumbler of vodka, and a tumbler of gin for her. When she passed by him, he smirked at her. She looked at the drinks. "Which one's mine?" She asked with an irreverent smirk.

"How do you know one's for you?"

"I just have a feeling. You came here for a reason, John. I think you can tell me now. Is this about my aunt? Do you want me to call in a favor for you with Nat? Because if so, you're wasting your time. We've never been very close - especially since I had this 'thing' with her ex-husband."

"Cristian?"

"Yeah, you knew that though huh? Just like you knew I don't go by Flash anymore. Something tells me you did your homework on me. But why?" She cocked her head to the side as she studied his expression.

"Sarah –" He broke off as he watched her licking the side of her glass of gin. He imagined that pink tongue of hers inside his mouth and all over his body and he got hard. He had not planned this.

"John," she whispered. She moved over to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. He expected that she was fueled by liquid courage. "Let's dance."

"I don't dance."

"Really?"

"Really."

"C'mon. Give it a try. Then you can pump me … for information," she said with a naughty smile.

"Sarah –"

"Dance with me or I'll tell everyone here the truth. That you're a cop, probably here to bust up the place."

He hoped she wouldn't do that but John wasn't willing to take the chance either. Besides, he wanted to feel her body against his. He felt slightly intoxicated but knew he wasn't really drunk either.

"You win," John said. He took the glass from her and put it down on the bar. He then grabbed her lightly by the hand and they walked to the dance floor. People were crowded all around them and there was hardly any room to breathe let alone dance but John tried. He tried not to be too stiff as they began to dance.

"You're horrible," Sarah said. "You're all tense. Loosen up." She shimmied closer to him and began to gyrate her tiny hips enticingly. John felt her brush against the front of her jeans and she smiled knowingly at the bulge. "I would ask if that's a gun in your pocket but I think we both know the answer to that." Her blue eyes glittered dangerously and she danced still closer to him, rubbing herself up against his thigh.

She danced away from him and then back towards him, hands waving in the air. She was a party girl, now wasn't she? Half-drunk and totally sexy, an enticing combination. She came near him again, her gentle hands coming to rest on his forearms.

When she started to move away again, he pulled her back, whirling her around to face him. She grinned as he kissed her, not even tentatively, just with the passion that the electricity between them was invoking.

She sagged against him and gave into the kiss. His tongue nudged her lips apart and they stood there, all tangled up in each other. Someone screamed at them to _"get a room"_ and Sarah smiled at him.

"You said you live close by…" Sarah said, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah, I do but –" He broke off as she snuffed out the last of his willpower with another amazing kiss. He grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

They made it back to his room, already half-undressed by the time they stumbled in the door. He ripped her skirt off her of and pressed her down on the mattress. She locked her lean legs around his hips as he went for her pert breasts with his mouth.

Their first coupling was fevered and exhilarating. Each one after it, even more so. The sex was amazing and exhausting. John knew he should have been worried that he'd be yanked off this case but he simply wasn't. _He simply wasn't._


End file.
